Prepare for Trouble
by Patchwork Poltergeist
Summary: An unknown Team Rocket member has words of encouragement...


Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' but trouble. Make that double (couldn't resist )

_To protect the world from devastation_

A new day, a new town, a new morning, a clean slate.

Yes, another day to rise and proclaim to the world that we are the ones to be feared, for we and we alone hold the fate of all the world in our hands. A team united, nothing can defeat us, not this time, not this day.

With the power of the Golden One wields in our hands, we will bring about a new era, one in which we, our team, our family will rule supreme. There will be order, here will be power in our hands. Without it, there is chaos, indiscriminate trainers foolishly squandering whatever they please with their pokemon can only lead to anarchy, to disorder, to destruction and that is disaster.

They may not see it now, but the world needs Team Rocket. Without us they are all lost.

_To unite all peoples within our nation_

As of this moment, in varied sectors, in different towns, in different metropolitans, suburbs, farmlands, woodlands and wildlands we extend our reach. It is still not yet enough, the power must extend to all the light touches, for we must, we _will _have it all. Although our forces are spread out across different lands- Kanto, Jhoto, and now even Honen- a mismatch cluster of rouges and thieves, together we are fervent, unassailable, unbeatable. United we are invincible.

Take the case of our current members in the Honen region . Yes, you may have failed to snare the golden one (or much of anything else) but in their follies you may well have accomplished something even more. In their hot pursuit of the Golden One's power, you have encountered many others, be they inhabitants of an entire metropolis, celebrators at simple festivals, gym leaders, or the average trainer, all of them join the Golden One. They become loyal to the Golden One of the lighting, trusting it entirely, along with the trainer on which it rides.

_This is it's true power. Undying loyalty from all regions of the world, this is what Team Rocket needs. All that needs to happen now is to get the Golden One on our side. Snare him and the rest will follow. _

That is where you three come in.

_To denounce the evils of truth and love_

Beware, however- the forces you fight against are cunning as carvanna, and twice as dangerous. They draw strength from their false and grotesque notions, as you three have experienced more times than you can bear to count. But do you see? Their ridiculous notions of honesty, loyalty, and tenderness are fatally flawed.

For as you well know, in this world you must deceive, (for the truth is harsh and painful and often results in fiasco, rather than success) tenderness and love distracts the mind, causes it to divert from the true goal, the truth of who you are and what you stand for. It divides your loyalty, and as you know the only loyalty that ever needs to be obeyed is that of our leader, the great Giovanni and to your fellows, your family, Team Rocket.

_To extend our reach to the stars above_

And when you dismiss these irrational notions of truth and love, only then can you ever be successful. When you are successful, all of us are as well, for when your task is complete and the Golden One is ours nothing will ever stop us. Nothing and no one. We will reach out like the smothering tangela and embrace the entire earth in Team Rocket's all knowing clutches.

And afterwards, who knows? We will continue to grow stronger and our powers will reach even to the heavens and well beyond. Oh, it shall be glorious!

Now listen:

_Jessie_

You, of the scarlet mane, must plan, conceive, and lead your team well. Without leadership, everything is lost. Go forth with loyal pokemon at your side, pokemon untainted by the venomous notions of serenity, and strike hard, strike fierce, strike fierce, strike well. Be completely ruthless, show no weakness, no mercy, for the undeserving holder of the Golden One will show none towards you. Have confidence in your minion's power and your own; fear is nonexistent when you wield the power of the Team.

_James_

And you, of the amethyst hue, you derive from origins of great wealth and importance. Everything anyone could ever want in the universe lying at your fingertips. The world could have been your cloyster and yet even still you came to us. Not many in this insincere world would do such a thing. Such devotion is rare, even for the strength of Team Rocket.

Remember- you are the stability. You must try to keep the scarlet one and quick-talk pokemon under control, lest their emotions run rampant. Only with control and composure within your being can you ever succeed.

Remember this, all of you.

_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light _

Now depart you three, into the wilds of a waiting Honen, the Golden One awaits you. A power cannot afford not to have.

Remember: use craft, cunning, callousness, and above all, control. Be swift, strong, silent. Take them by surprise, be quick and vicious about it, strike the seviper but depart like the duskull.

Go forth you three, the Golden One awaits. The authority of all of Team Rocket is behind you.

There they are! Go! Strike!

_Surrender now or prepare to fight_

Do not let us down.


End file.
